x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique
Must See Episodes *Rogue Recruit *Turn of the Rogue *Shadowed Past *Fun and Games *The Hex Factor *Blind Alley *Self Possessed *Impact Personality Mystique has extraordinary impulsiveness issues, which leads her to get defeated and beaten extremely easily by others. She also has a degree of superiority complex, as she always feels the need to be in control of others, even when there are those around her with authority. In addition, she can hold grudges against those that get in her way. Physical Appearance Mystique's Outfits Since Mystique is a shape-shifter, it is difficult to assume which appearance she takes is her natural one. However, whenever she shows she is a mutant, she always assumes a form with bright blue skin and red hair, so it can be implied that whenever she has those features, she is in her natural form. Throughout the first season, she assumed many different forms, but her natural form had bright blue skin, red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She had a triangle shaped gem (supposedly like the skull on her forehead from her early years in mainstream comics) on top of her forehead. She usually wore a sleeveless white dress with a high neck, thigh high white boots, and white gloves which reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers. When she came back, her form was still blue-skinned and red-haired, but it was cut slightly different. Her outfit was now black and two pieced, with her top being high necked and showing extreme midriff, skirt with two extremely high thigh slits, two slits on top of the skirt, and barely covered her up. Her boots were at ankle height and her gloves had been thrown out, with only wrapped material around her left wrist. Powers & Abilities Mystique is able to psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will, allowing her to shapeshift into any human, animal, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex. Her body can also mimic any kind of clothing, as well as other materials, producing shoes, glasses, watches, etc. She is able to imitate retinas, fingerprints, and voice patterns perfectly. Mystique, however, cannot mimic the powers of other mutants, only their physical appearance, but she can mimic the physical capabilities of whatever form she takes, gaining the power of flight as a bird, fangs and claws as a wolf, etc. She is able to change her mass, having become a number of small, animal shapes and once pretended to be a statue in the foyer of the Xavier Institute. Mystique's unique mutant physiology grants her enhanced capabilities, such as enhanced strength and endurance. Her unique control over her biological cells allows her to rejuvenate them, granting her an extended lifespan. Despite being as old as Magneto, she maintains the body of a woman in her physical prime. After her powers were increased by Magneto's enhancer on Asteroid M, she became immune to telepathic probing and mind control. Originally, Mystique could not alter her scent with her form, making mutants with enhanced senses (like Wolverine and Sabretooth) capable of identifying her, regardless of her form. However, when her powers were enhanced on Asteroid M, she developed the ability to alter and completely conceal her scent. Even Wolverine is now incapable of detecting Mystique when she is in disguise, as seen when it was revealed in "Day Of Reckoning, Part 2" that Mystique was impersonating Professor Xavier for weeks. As one of Apocalypse's horseman, her powers were further enhanced, granting her the ability to split into multiple shapes, such as a swarm of bats, gaggle of snakes and several scorpions. She was also able to disguise herself as a puddle of water and seemed to be able to liquefy herself to avoid injury from Wolverine's claws and Cyclops' optic blasts. With Apocalypse's defeat, she was freed from his control, whether she retains these advanced abilities is unknown (though, it is likely she doesn't). Early Life Very little is known of the mutant called Mystique, save that her true name is Raven Darkhome. She was the first mutant found by Magneto, and using her shape shifting powers, "sat in" on many of Magnus's initial meetings with his friend Charles Xavier. When Magneto split from Xavier, Raven became Magneto's right hand, using her position as principal of Bayville High to recruit young mutants for the Brotherhood of Mutants. One of the few things that can be confirmed of Mystique's past is that she gave birth to a mutant son, who would later grow to be X-Men Nightcrawler. It's never specified who Kurt's father is, but it's possible the show is going by the comics and making Azazel his father. According to Rogue's Dream the following happened. A woman is yelling at someone, calling them a monster and asking what they've done to a baby. She runs from a castle carrying the baby, but wolves start to chase her. A man comes after her as well. She ends up on a rope bridge as the wolves catch up to her. She tries to keep the baby away from them, but she ends up dropping him into the river below. It's possible that the man was Megneto and he did something to Kurt to create or worsen Kurt's mutation. Season 1 Mystique discovered another young mutant, who was to have the ability to absorb people's memories and the abilities of mutants, and sent the young child to live with a blind mutant psychic called Destiny. Mystique eventually recruited this girl named Rogue into her Brotherhood, but lost her to the X-Men when she tried to kill Cyclops on a field trip. * Strategy X At Bayville High, Todd is waiting in the school's main office when the principal, Ms. Darkholme calls him into her office. As he walks into the room, Darkholme smells Todd's repulsing odor and excuses herself as she goes to open a window. After she does, Darkholme asks Toad about his 'new friend', Scott Summers. Todd exclaims that Scott's cool and if it wasn't for him those jocks would've smashed his skull flat. Darkholme states the Scott has special powers and that there are others like him. She reasonably states that they need to learn more about them as she orders him to gain access to the Xavier Institute before Todd expressed distaste in doing so, remembering that Scott was the one whom saved him from Duncan Matthews and his jock friends. However, Darkholme transformed into a large alien-like monster while hovering over the boy and silenced him, telling him that he would do what he was told. The next day at Bayville High school, in Principal Darkholme's office, Darkholme is embittered over Toad's previous visit to the X-Mansion and the fact that he ran away from the X-Men. After Toad's weak excuse of "I did what I could", Darkholme concludes that Xavier probably wiped his mind and that he doesn't even remember the incident. As Toad confirms this with a shake of his head and while still enraged with him, Darkholme angrily orders him to get out of her office. After Toad's departure, Principal Darkholme suddenly transforms into Mystique as she screams out her frustration. A mysterious voice tells Mystique to not be so hard on the boy as they do not want to thin their ranks. Mystique tells him that she will be more careful as her magnetic office supplies suddenly start to swarm around her, as Magneto cites, "Remember, this is only the beginning." * X Impulse The next morning at Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again since he was getting another "Breakfast Burger Gutbomb" as he teleports in close to his class. But he gets caught by Principal Darkholme while trying to sneak into the school. She reminds him of his tardiness and begins to threaten to enroll him in one of her after-school groups before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession as Darkholme skeptically glares at them from behind. Later, Lance watches as the Fire Department puts out any flames from the remainder of the school. He walks away from the scene as Ms. Darkholme appears behind him saying that he's blown his chances at this school. Lance asks who she is and replies that she's his new advisor and that she has made an opening for him at Bayville High. She further explains that she has much to teach him as she transforms into Mystique, while codenaming him Avalanche. * Rogue Recruit When Mystique gets a call from Destiny telling her that Rogue's powers have manifested, she arrives in Mississippi and meets with Irene at the airport where she asks her what happened. Irene relates that Rogue was attending at a school dance and made physical contact with a local boy. Mystique laments that the two kept her hidden for five years and in only a few minutes, it all falls apart. She then tells Irene that they cannot lose Rogue, especially to Xavier and tells her that Rogue has the potential for limitless power. After Mystique asks Irene where she will go, the latter merely replies "Home, or what she thinks is home,". Sure enough she is correct, as Rogue goes back to Cody's house. Soon afterwards, Rogue is seemingly attacked by Wolverine, whom turns out to be Mystique in disguise. She chases Rogue out of the house and then soon morphs into Storm continuing her pursuit as she attacks Rogue with fake lightning. Irene tries to get Rogue to come with her, before the real Wolverine comes with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, causing Rogue to continue running. Soon afterwards, Rogue accidently absorbs Nightcrawler as she teleports to a nearby graveyard. Meanwhile, Jean Grey confronts Rogue while being viewed by Mystique. Rogue identifies her and concludes that she is like the others. However, Jean convinces her to trust her by telling her that if she knows who she is, then she knows she won't hurt her. Jean gives her a communicator and Storm tells Rogue that all the X-Men have one after arriving. Recognizing her, Rogue runs off. Storm realizes that Rogue is afraid of her and Cyclops tells them that she could not have gotten far. Mystique soon attacks Rogue disguised as both Jean and Cyclops. After the real Jean sees her, she asks her if she is hurt and tells her not to move. While Rogue backs away from Jean, Storm comes behind her and asks what is wrong, telling her that the X-Men are her friends before she is touched by Rogue. She stresses that she has too much power and that she cannot control it before teleporting away. After Cyclops and Jean save Storm from being electrocuted, the other X-Men arrive as Xavier tells them that Rogue has teleported away and that he cannot detect her before relating that he senses the work of another person in their attempts to recruit Rogue. Wolverine sniffs and smells Mystique, stating that she can change her appearance, but not her scent. After Shadowcat tells them that they have to go after her, Xavier tells her that they have had enough damage and Rogue must come of her own free will or not at all, also noting that they must tend to their wounded. Later, Mystique as Principal Darkholme welcomes Rogue to Bayville High and ensures her that she will be happy there. Rogue thanks her and leaves before Magneto begins to talk to Mystique. He asks if she is certain that all of Rogue's positive memories of the X-Men have faded. Mystique tells him that she is positive. * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins as Ms. Darkholme watches him. However after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, with the exception of Mystique. This in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then he runs away from the arena, and back to his dressing room where he channels his anger by throwing lockers and punching walls. Ms. Darkhome arrives and offers him a place at Bayville with The Brotherhood. Later, when Fred's hestiate about school, Ms. Darkholme promises that he won't have any problems here, since she's the principal, Ms. Darkholme will make sure of it. After lunch, Rogue comments to Scott about how the X-Men watch out for one another and Mystique shows up to break them up. As Rogue leaves Scott reminds her that they have to practice that afternoon. * Speed & Spyke Magneto talks to Ms. Darkhome about how they can get Quicksilver to join the Brotherhood. She suggests that they offer friendship to the boy but Magneto says it wouldn't be that easy as Quicksilver believes that he needs no one. But Magneto tells her that Quicksilver has a rivial named Evan Daniels and that they can use him to their advantage. Ms. Darkholme says that she knows how to bring them together. So she arranges a last-mintue basketball game between Bayville High and Evan's old high school, PS-104. * Middleverse In the Bayville school parking lot, Todd is chasing a bug. Mystique pulls in and runs over the bug, Toad says "Ah man, my lunch". Mystique tells him that he's to stay away from this area and that if she finds one spot of slime on her new car that he'll be in detention for life. Later, Ms. Darkhome breaks up the fight between Scott & Jean, and Lance & Fred, taking Jean and Scott to her office. Ms. Darkhome opens her office door and runs back out again, screaming about her missing furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. When Kurt ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse, Jean and Scott see him for a split second in the office. Later, Avalanche, Blob and Toad find the X-Men and Rogue down in Forge's lab. Avalanche says that Mystique sent them to go find Rogue. * Turn of the Rogue On the way for a school trip, Jean asks Scott what the big deal was about having Rogue in the training simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use Rogue as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them. As they walked past a doorway, Ms. Darkhome having overheard their conversation, emerges from the shadows and smiles. Ms. Darkholme comes up behind Rogue who is working out in the gym and catches her watching Jean and Scott. She startles Rogue by telling her that Scott will never be her friend. Rogue says that she's not interested in him. Ms. Darkholme tells Rogue about overhearing them talk about having her as an enemy in their battle simulations. Rogue becomes upset and asks why they would do that. Ms. Darkholme tells her that it's time she remembers who her true friends are and that she hopes Rogue enjoys the trip as she drops a backpack by Rogue's feet and leaves her alone. On the school trip in a cave, Paul walks up and says that everyone is looking for Rogue and Scott who were both talking. Rogue says she bets that they (the X-Men) never practice fighting Paul. When suddenly Paul morphs into Ms. Darkhome and then into Mystique as she says that Rogue would lose that bet. Scott is shocked to find out that the principal is really Mystique. Mystique taunts him about Xavier hiding the truth from them, then she shoves him off of the ledge. Rogue rushes to make a grab for Scott, but she's too late. She turns on Mystique angerily asking why. Mystique tells her that she's only trying to protect her from Xavier and the X-Men. Rogue takes off her glove and grabs Mystique, telling her that there will be no more secrets. She gets flashbacks of Mystique morphing into the X-Men and chasing her, and of all the lies. Mystique then passes out. On a ledge below, Rogue goes to help Scott when Mystique tries to drop a boulder on both of them, and they end of falling into the river below. Scott saves them both from dropping over a waterfall by pulling them up onto a overhanging. The rocks break up, and Scott hits his head when they fall. Rogue tells Scott that she knows the truth now and apologizes for all the things she's done. Scott passes out. Overhead, Mystique appears on a ledge. She morphs into a wolf and drops down to the narrow rock bridge that Rogue and Scott have landed on. Rogue drags Scott backwards, trying to stay out of Mystique's reach. As Mystique closes in, Rogue pulls off Scott's visor and tells him to open his eyes. A beam blasts through the snow for the X-Men to follow it. When Mystique gets too close, Rogue absorbs Scott's power and tells her not to mess with the Rogue. She blasts Mystique off of the bridge and Mystique morphs into a hawk to stop her fall. Mystique is about ready to attack Rogue and Scott again when the X-Jet arrives. When Wolverine threatens her, Mystique flies off. * Survival of the Fittest Mystique breaks Juggernaut out of his high-tech prison cell, where he was held in stasis. She tries to make a deal with Juggernaut. Mystique says that she will get him out and take him to Xavier for his revenge, and that all he had to do was bring her Cerebro. She gives him back his helmet and turns around to lead him out saying that she has a plane waiting. He cuts her off by knocking her down, telling her that no one takes him anywhere and that nobody gets in his way. Then he smashes his way out of the prison. Eventually, Juggernaut arrives at the Institute, with Mystique not too far behind. Wolverine meets him at the front door and tries to bring him down. Juggernaut flings Wolverine through the front of the house and follows him in, with Mystique sneaking in behind. As Juggernaut and Wolverine fight, they cause massive damage, including destroying Cerebro. Mystique finds Cerebro and she is furious. Juggernaut reaches the Danger Room (where Xavier is hiding) and knocks out Wolverine. Mystique comes in, yelling at Juggernaut for destorying Cerebro and for not holding up his end of the deal. He knocks her away and tells her that he doesn't make deals. Mystique crawls backwards and she's trapped along with Xavier as Juggernaut advances towards them. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are both in trouble. At the Institute, Xavier tries to talk Juggernaut out of harming them. When Juggernaut won't listen, Xavier activates the Danger Room. Juggernaut destroys everything in his path and he's about to reach Xavier when the X-Kids and the Brotherhood arrive. With their combined forces, both teams weaked the Juggernaut long enough for Xavier to mind blast him, thus defeating him. As the X-Men and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it being a sight you woun't see everyday. Xavier agrees and tells her that it's a shame, Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. * Shadowed Past Late one night over at the Institute, Rogue starts to have a nightmare. In the Rogue's dream, a woman (Mystique) is yelling at someone, calling them a monster and asking what they've done to a baby. She runs away from a castle carrying the baby, but wolves start to chase her. Magneto comes after her as well. She ends up on a rope bridge as the wolves catch up to her. She tries to keep the baby away from them, but she ends up dropping him into the river below. Rogue wakes up screaming. The Professor asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. The prof is able to see the woman's face and realizes it's Mystique. He also watches as a couple scoop the baby Kurt out of the water as Mystique watches them from a distance, then she turns and walks away. Xavier tells them that Rogue is really experiencing the repressed memories of someone that she's touched, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's past. Kurt believes that they're his memories and he wants the Prof to read his mind and see if he can find out more about his real parents. Xavier tells them not tonight that he'll try to find out more tomorrow, but he doesn't tell any of them that it was Mystique in Rogue's dreams. At Bayville High School, Xavier goes to see Mystique. He asks her what they (Her and Magneto) were doing in the castle and about Kurt. She thinks he's fishing, but some of the memories come back to her. Xavier asks if it was worth the loss of her son and she yells at him to get out. Before he goes, he tells her that her son has turned into a "very fine young lad". After school, Rogue and Kurt talk about finding their real parents and Kurt gets upset, claiming he can't go on, not knowing, and 'ports away as Jean and Scott walk up. The three leave together. Mystique, who was disquised as another student, overheard their conversation, walks around a corner and morphs into herself, looking really upset. Later, she sends Quicksilver in to the mansion with a note for Kurt to meet her in the new mall construction area. When Quicksilver questions her of what it's about, Mystique tells him that it's none of his business. Later, at the construction site, Nightcrawler finds Mystique. But she's wearing a cape with a hood over her head, not showing her face. He asks her who she is and Mystique pulls back the hood saying that he already knows her and she calls him son. Kurt is shocked to discover this, and is very huty, but before more can be said, the Brotherhood show up. Mystique tries to get rid of them, but Quicksilver says they have "higher orders now". They knock out Nightcrawler, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake, Mystique turns into a raven and flies away. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier tells Logan, Scott and Jean everything he knows about Mystique and Kurt, and about Magneto doing genetic research. He says they may never know for sure if Mystique is really Kurt's mother, or what was done to Kurt in the lab. In Kurt's room, Kurt talks to Rogue about Mystique and finding out the truth about his past and his real parents. He's sure that the Prof is not telling him everything and Rogue tells him it's probably for a good reason. Rogue tells him that they can keep looking together and that they will find the answers someday. She leaves to get ready for school. Kurt watches the sun rise and looks very upset. The next day, Ms. Darkholme's staring down from her window with the same look on her face. She watches as a girl climbs out of a car and thanks her mom for the ride to school. She looks even more depressed and bows her head. * The Cauldron I Rogue nearly trips over a cat along the way and shoos it, saying she hates cats. the gang drives off and the cat morphs into Mystique. She radios to Avalanche saying the plans have changed, that they're on the move. At the mansion, Ororo arrives home and runs across the cat on her way upstairs as she goes to find the others. Mystique morphs into her human form and Storm electrocutes her. Mystique and Storm continue to fight each other. Mystique is mad and says that she will make the fight quick for Storm as she shouldn't even have to prove herself to Magneto. Storm tells her that she doesn't know why Mystique's there and that she is not welcomed here as Storm uses her powers to create a fog. Storm ends up punching Mystique out. Another metal sphere comes down and takes Storm. * The Cauldron II At the X-Mansion, the X-Kids are looking for Storm. But they find Mystique instead. Toad taunts Mystique about being a loser. She roughs him up, as Nightcrawler asks her what she's doing there. She tells them all that no one discards her, and that she's planning on paying Magneto a visit. She tells them that they can go together, or she can go alone. Wolverine walks in and says she won't be alone. Mystique tells him that she knows Magneto, so she's calling the shots. Wolverine then tells her that she can get her own ride. She agrees to go along. They take off in the new jet "XM-Velocity". XM-Velocity flies across the surface of the moon. Wolverine tells them that there's no metal in the plane. Mystique says that she has Asteroid M on scanners and that they're closing in on it. When they arrive at Asteroid M, Shadowcat phases the kids out after Cyclops and Havok crash the jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Toad helps Mystique fight against him, but when Magneto flings a machine at Mystique, it knocks her into the enhancer. Magneto goes in after her, trying to stop her from "evolving". Later, Mystique emerges from the enhancer, looking very powerful. Asteroid M begins to break down and fall out of the sky from the fighting between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Magneto escapes with Mystique into one of his spheres. Season 2 In a culmination point between the Brotherhood and the X-Men, Mystique was thought to have been lost when Asteroid M was destroyed, but has since been lurking behind the scenes as the young student Risty Wilde, and cozying up to Rogue, presumably to gain access to the X-Men and their secrets. In fact, she again sabotaged Juggernaut's cell, drawing Xavier away from the Institute. Then "Risty" helped Rogue organize a party at the X-Mansion during which time she and the young "Arcade" hacked into Cerebro. This allowed Mystique to access the files on the New Mutants. With the information she received from this download, she gained a bit of insight into the mental status of Magneto's daughter, Wanda Maximoff. Using the young girl's hatred towards her father, with training from Agatha Harkness for Wanda, Mystique announced to the Brotherhood that she plans to challenge Magneto for leadership. This is due to her feelings of betrayal because she had to fight for the right to join Magneto on Asteroid M. This scenario remains to be played out, but it is clear that Mystique has no intentions of playing fairly. Season 3 At the beginning of the infamous "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Professor Xavier appeard much more stern and unforgiving of his students, upset that they were unprepared to fight against Magneto. Because of this lack of training, Xavier announced to his students that they would be joined by the Brotherhood. This action upset Cyclops, who temporarily left the team. Xavier assembled the team, leaving the New Mutants at the Institute because they were inexperienced, and flew off to attack Magneto in an uncharacteristically aggressive maneuver for him. However, just before the teams left, Mystique appeared in the Cerebro control room, and set the Mansion to Defcon 4. As soon as the Velocity and X-Jet were gone, the Mansion went into Defcon 4, locking Magma outside and the rest of the New Mutants inside. Moments later, Cerebro set itself for emergency demolition. Boom Boom, who just quit the Brotherhood, arrive and offered to help Magma. They drive to Cyclops to alert him about the X-Mansion. By using Cerebro, he was able to save himself and the New Mutants at literally the last second. In New York, the battle raged between the X-Men/Brotherhood team-up and Magneto's own mutants, Sabretooth, Pyro, Colossus, Gambit, and Quicksilver who had led the teams into a trap, knowing he would be same. As the battle continued, and Magneto's team was defeated, and the Sentinel, created by an anti-mutant fanaticist known only as Trask, surfaced under Magneto's control. The battle between the X-Men/Brotherhood and the Sentinel was so massive that it devastated a decent sized area of New York, and was played around the world on tv, revealing that mutants exist. After the battle was finished, the team had to flee quickly, leaving Beast, Rogue, Spyke and Blob behind. Again, this was very uncharacteristic of Xavier. However, when the remaining team returned to the destroyed Mansion, Cyclops accused Xavier of destroying the Mansion and nearly killing him and the New Mutants. He then lifted him out of the chair and tossed him to the ground. The others tried to subdue Cyclops, when Xavier stood up and morphed into Mystique. They squabbled a bit, but in the end, Mystique's argument that the X-Men had to follow her in order to save Xavier won out. * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The Brotherhood take off in another direction and Wanda covers their escape. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightening starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Everyone watches a Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them, which turns out to be Area 51, to rescue their team mates. In Area 51, Mystique morphs into a raven and sneaks in, then tricks the guard in the control room to leave. She shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Suddenly troops are everywhere. Mystique tells Jean, Cyclopes, and Avalanche to keep them back while she goes off with Nightcrawler to find the prisoners. Nightcrawler and Mystique arrive, though a little as everyone is already free, and they take off to meet up with the others. When more troops start closing on them, Mystique tells Lance to bury them. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Cyclopes and Mystique are the last ones through, she radios Storm for 'Pick up Service' in Building 5. Cyclopes slams the grate in Mystique's face. She screams at him to let her out, but he tells her that if she doesn't tell him where Xavier is he's going to leave her. She tells him he doesn't have the… but she's cut off as Scott seals the exit and traps her inside. She is trapped alone inside. Season 4 The next day, Mystique led the X-Men and Brotherhood into Area 51, in order to save their comrades. However, as they were departing, Cyclops trapped Mystique inside the building, and demanded that she tell him where Professor X was. She refused, and the X-Men left her there, despite the protests by the Brotherhood. Soon after, Juggernaut reappeared, and the X-Men were forced to battle him. When Rogue imprinted him, she realized that Mystique had freed the crazed brute and placed Xavier in Juggernaut's holding tank. A few weeks later, Mystique freed herself from Area 51, and, using the persona of Alex Summers, Scott's brother, lured the X-Man into a trap. Mystique left him alone in the desert to die, without his sunglasses or visor, but a local construction company saved him and brought him to a hospital in Mexico City. At the hospital, Cyclops' eyes were uncovered, and he had to run away, when he ran into Mystique who began beating him, taking advantage of his blinded condition. Cyclop's strong link to Jean Grey alerted the X-Men to the fact that Cyclops was in danger, and they tracked him to Mexico where, just at the last moment, Jean arrived to help Cyclops, and both were able to send Mystique running into the darkness. Later she received a message from Destiny. When the two met, Destiny said that Rogue would play a major role in Mystique's life, if Rogue survived long enough to do so. With this, Mystique returned to her life as Risty Wilde, and accompanied Rogue to a popular rock concert. While there, Rogue touched Risty, and began to lose control of her mind, realizing that Mystique was her adopted mother. Rogue was stopped and calmed down by the X-Men. Soon thereafter, Mystique was approached by Mesmero, and told that if she were to assist him in resurrecting Apocalypse, both she and Rogue would be guaranteed a place in his new order. Mystique agreed, and helped Mesmero gain control of her adopted daughter. After this, Rogue proceeded, under the control of Mesmero, to absorb the powers of all of the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes. Then Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Gambit traveled to Tibet to stop Mesmero from opening the last door to Apocalypse's resurrection. Mystique asked Mesmero why he did not enslave her as he had done with Rogue, to which he replied that her mental control was far too strong for him to break. He then told her that she was the third key, and told her to enter through a small hole and place her hand on the symbol of Apocalypse within. Mystique did as she was told, and when she touched the symbol, she was suddenly and gradually turned to stone. After these events, Xavier brought the now stone-Mystique back to the Mansion, and despite his best attempts, was unable to find any spark of life within her. After which, he handed her over to the Brotherhood, but Nightcrawler went in and rescued the statue of his mother. When Rogue saw Mystique in Nightcrawler's room, she began yelling at her adopted brother, after what Mystique had put her through. Nightcrawler persisted that Mystique let herself be consumed by her anger, and that if Rogue couldn't let go of her own anger, she would end up like Mystique. As Rogue walked away, Nightcrawler noticed that the statue appeared to be crying. Hoping to save his mother, Nightcrawler sought out Agatha Harkness, who told him only Rogue could unlock Mystique. However, rather than unlock Mystique, Rogue knocked the statue off of a cliff. Nightcrawler teleported to the bottom of the cliff just in time to watch the lifeless stone of his mother smash to pieces. However, Mystique was not dead, as the statue of her was apparently just that, and in fact Apocalypse had teleported her away at the moment she touched his symbol, replacing her with the carving. When Apocalypse rose, Mystique was one of his Horsemen, brainwashed and outfitted with bio-tech implants which enhanced her powers. With Apocalypse's defeat, she was freed from his control. She begs her children for forgiveness for all that she has ever done, but her children say that even she doesn't believe her own excuses. Mystique tries her best to reconcile and make ammends to tell Nightrcrawler and Rogue how sorry she really was but, before she could get the word out Nightcrawler interupted her and went off on her by telling her to save whatever she has to say to them cause he and Rogue believed that she was lying again to betray them once more. Rogue then tells Mystique that they never want to see her again and to leave them alone for good. This has Mystique deeply upset cause Rogue and Nightcrawler continued to hold on a grudge on her and they called her by her name "Mystique" instead of calling her "Mom". Relationships Notes Original Drawings for Mystique Production Art - Mystique In the episode Shadow Dance when Rogue and her friend Risty Wilde are rescued from the inter-dimensional creature by the X-Men, Risty (Mystique in disguise) shows an attraction to Forge. This may be a reference to the comics, in which Forge and Mystique briefly had an affair. It should be noted that Mystique can apparently change mass as well as shape, and so is not limited to humanoid forms. She has taken the form of a cat and of a wolf, and aside from her obviously superior intelligence, is indistinguishable from other members of those species. Nightcrawler is Mystique's son who, while fleeing from Magneto, accidentally dumped in a waterfall. Rogue is Mystique's adopted daughter. In the comics, Mystique can't shrink down or grow without altering her body's density Psychic Defense: In the comics and in the series Mystique have some kind of this Power: defense against telepathic intrusion, as Charles Xavier states. (for example she was Risty Wilde without anyone knowing including Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. Expert Combatant: Mystique is a highly skilled combatant. Expert Marksman Covert Operative: Strategist in terrorist and commando operations. Trivia "I was never happy with the original Mystique I designed. I felt that she had a very dated feel, but the clock was ticking and we just ran out of time. The second design was influenced by having seen the film and also a better understanding of what Mystique needed to be as a character. If we could have gotten away with a nude - look like in the film we would have, but I don't think Kids WB was quite ready for that. I also tried to make her more physically imposing and look more like a female weight-lifter - more in the vein of an Adam Hughes character. But that didn't go over very well so I settled for a more slimmed down version." '- Steven E. Gordon' Appearance Other faces of the Mystique Uncanny_-_Mystique.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_Exiles-Mitiqu.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legany_-Mys.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-Men_-_Myst.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_Misteek.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Mystique.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Mystique 16.jpg|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) X2_-_miteek.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) X2-_Human_Mys.png|'X2: X-Men United' Human Mystique Film (2003) Last_Stand_-_Mistique.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Last_Stand-_Human_misteek.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' De-powered Raven Film (2006) Epic_Movie_-_Mistiqu.png|'Epic Movie' Film (2007) X-men_First_Class_-_Mistiquw.png|'X-Men: First Class' Film (2011) First_Class-_girl_misteek.png|'X-Men: First Class' (Human Raven) Film (2011) Mystique - FP.jpg|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' (2014) X-Men_Show-_Mistic.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Mistike.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Mystique.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' TV Series (2009 - 2011) Ledgency_-_misteek.png|'X-Men Legends' Video Game (2004) X-Men Destiny .Mystique.jpg|X-Men Destiny Video Game (2011) Lego Marvel Super Heroes .Mystique.png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:The Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Leader Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse